galactic_nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Orion Shield
Military The Orion Shield possesses a very large and capable military, capable of annihilating the fleets of other nations. Their warships easily number in the hundreds of thousands, and they possess the largest known ships in the galaxy. Warships The Orion Shield fields a diverse fleet of vessels, both small and large, serving any purpose that comes to mind. List of vessels ' ' * Zikshih-class Frigate * Cyhraeth Class Cruiser * Leviathan Class Assault Ship * Hive Carrier * Formic Mothership * Formic Scout Ship * Formic Battleship * Formic Battlecruiser * Formic Stealthcruiser * CSO-Class Supercarrier * CAS-Class Assault Carriers * DDS-Class Carrier * ORS-Class Heavy Cruisers * CCS-Class Battlecruisers * CRS-Class Light Cruisers * CPV-Class Destroyers * CAR-Class Frigates * CAD-Class Frigates * SDV-Class Heavy Corvettes * DSC-Class Support Ships * CRV-Class Light Cruiser * OSC-Class Assault Cruiser * ADP-Class Escort * OSV-Class Light Destroyer * RSO-Class Armored Cruiser * RCS-Class Armored Cruiser * ACR-Class Light Corvette * SAV-Class Corvette * DAV-Class Stealth Corvette * DOS-Class Supercruiser * OSS-Class Battlecarrier * DRS-Class Stealth Cruiser * DAS-Class Light Cruiser * Hekar Taa-pattern Heavy Corvette * Carrack-pattern Transport * Brigantine-pattern Battleship * Man ‘O War-pattern Destroyer * Charybdis Class Hunter * Yttp Class Dreadnought * Uzec Class Carrier * Andel Class Titan * Alo-Class Stealth Cruiser * Isodulu-Class Scout Cruiser * Citldo-Class Barrier Ship * Degu-Class Heavy Cruiser * Vilet-Class Shield Projector * Tlek-Class Transport * ASO-Class Multipurpose Carrier * Tenno-Class Planetary Assault Carrier Civilian Ships Shathak Class Mining Ship 455 Ryotic-Class Utility Ship: 20 Jizaru-Class Colony Ship: 99 Kreto-Class Diplomatic Vessel: 20 DDA-Class Shuttle: ~1,000 DPE-Class Cargo Ship: ~1,000 CVE-Class Orbital Constructor: ~1,000 Vehicles Phantom: ~56,000 Spirit: ~29,000 Seraph: ~55,500 Banshee: ~38,000 T53 Powered Exoskeleton: ~9,000 AA Wraith: ~1,000 Wraith: ~3,000 Shade Turret: ~8,000 T28 Intrusion Vehicle: ~10,000 Deployment Platform Type-54 Ground Support/Ultra Heavy: ~600 Type-54 Ultra-Heavy Siege Tower: ~400 T55 Heavy Transport: ~90 Scarab: ~850 Locust: ~4,250 Ghost: ~10,000 Type-29 Close Support Fighter: ~400 Type-58 Ultra-Heavy Site Excavator/Embedded: ~100 Revenant: ~3,000 Bio-Mech: Okzek-Class Heavy Battle Mech: 132 Streno-Class Fighter: >50,000 Tolic-Class Bombers: >50,000 Dropship: ~15,000 Ikze Class Reconnaissance Craft: 325 Vorz Class Dropship: >15,000 Etzi-Class Gunship: 875 Lsidro-Class Main Battle Tank: >4,000 Tivul-Class Battle Mech: 408 Izke-Class Light Attack Vehicle: 284 Drone Fighter: ~800,000 Tarasque-Class Heavy Fighter: ~9,000 Liset-Class Interceptor/Bomber: ~800 Stations Rket-Class Drone Defense Facility: ~200 Disruption Pulse Generator: ~700 Vezou Planetary Defense System: ~600 Etaxian Space Station: 21 CDA-Class Battlestation: 12 OPV-Class Battlestation: 2 CDP-Class Orbital Defense Platform: ~800 Orbital Population Center: 8 Drones Rket Combat Drone: Unknown Rket Repair Drone: Unknown Rket Retriever Drone: Unknown Autodrone: ~500,000 Structures Edc-Class Deployable Fortress: 70 Type-27 Mantis: 92 Type-38 Tyrant: 128 Type-55 Anti Air Cannon: 60 Citadel: 200 Deployable Lookout Tower: ~2,000 Mega Turret: ~800 Relations: Elysian Empire: Cold Ecumene: Friendly Institute: Cold Kikai of Nexus: Friendly Reichsprotektorat Ukraine: Warming Ricis Order: Neutral Hikians: Cold Rul 'Vadam Military: Allies State of Trucia: Undiscovered The Federation of Man: Undiscovered United Kato Planets: Neutral Vers Empire: Undiscovered Olympian Tri Empire: Warming Galactic Republic: Warming 'Bio:' Formic Pact: The Formics ended their self-induced exile after containing the killer Descolada virus. They entered into contact with many species and nations. They made new hives on foreign worlds and established alliances. Unfortunately, the Greatest of Queens was already old and she passed away shortly after they made contact with the Covenant Empire. For weeks, important Queens deliberated on a successor. Eventually, the current Queen was Chosen despite her relative youth because she alone recognized the Covenant as an emerging power and sought to forge an alliance with them. Soon relations with the Covenant soured when they betrayed the Sangheili and started on their path to destroy the galaxy. Along with the UNSC, the Separatist Faction, and the Japanese Federation, the Formics stopped them from doing so. During the final battle, the Covenant ceased to exist and the Swords of Sangheilios have become the main faction to emerge from their ruins. The Formics expanded their fleets to include ex-Covenant vessels and discovered the AI known as CINADEL. The Sangheili wanted to destroy it but the Formics advised less extreme methods and persuaded them to initiate a planetary blockade. After a tense standoff, three warriors from the Japanese Federation, the SoS, and the Formics would face off against a single warrior from CINADEL's forces and emerged victorious. Afterwards, a container of Decolada was stolen and it led the galaxy to Installation 06 and more. Then, the Forerunners reappeared with the Primordial as well. After a short conflict involving many participating nations, the Primordial was defeated, but the Flood lived on. They infected Earth and Aqua, among others. During this time, the Descolada was finally released on Earth, where it created a symbiotic relationship with the Flood. The Formics then came in contact with both the Neoli and the Fisoprou. The Neoli were recruited into the Formic nation while the Fisoprou attacked a Formic planet. After repelling the invaders, they were not seen again. Eventually, the Flood-Descolada hybrid destroyed Earth, prompting a full glassing by the SoS. After the Japanese Federation refused to allow this, the Formics spearheaded a move to remove the nation from the Galactic Council, which they succeeded in. The Restoration Empire attacked several SoS worlds and the Formics helped defend them, driving back the RE whose fleet soon disappeared from the galaxy. The Formics began construction of a fleet for the Neoli and helped to defend the Ark from a Flood attack. Currently, debate about where the capital should go are ongoing. The Restoration Empire attacked several SoS worlds and the Formics helped defend them, driving back the RE whose fleet soon disappeared from the galaxy. The Formics began construction of a fleet for the Neoli and helped to defend the Ark from a Flood attack. The Formics then started mining operations in dozens of areas and completed the Neoli fleet. New dumb AI known as Operators were made and so was the Bio-Mech, as well as a fourth Hive Carrier. Hundreds of Formic vessels assisted in defending the Ark from the Flood and soon after discovered a forgotten Restoration warship. The Swords of Sanghelios'':'' Groups known as the "Swords of Sanghelios" have existed in several incarnations throughout history. The first Swords of Sanghelios were a sworn brotherhood of kaidons dedicated to the overthrow of a tyrannical Arbiter judge-king who ruled the continent of Qivro centuries before the Sangheili became a spacefaring species. Their story of brotherhood, loyalty, honor, and sacrifice continues to resonate among the Sangheili. The last incarnation of the organization prior to its current existence appeared in the tumultuous aftermath of the Covenant's formation to subdue the last opposition to the Writ of Union. The current Swords of Sanghelios, formed on March 27, 2553, during the Great Schism, after the San’Shyuum betrayed the Sangheili, removed them from the Covenant, and ordered mass genocide. This ultimately failed, as the less skilled Jiralhanae fleets were decimated in combat, and Sangheili and UNSC opposition proved too much for the Covenant to handle, and it soon fell by the hand of the Arbiter, Thel ‘Vadam. Sar ‘Kolom and Rul ‘Vadam, two skilled tacticians, managed to preserve their fleets during The Battle of High Charity, which would prove instrumental in the Swords of Sanghelios, especially after the Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose’s destruction, and death of Xytan ‘Jar Wattinree at the hands of the UNSC. When the Covenant fell, the Formics, originally an ally of the Covenant, sided with the Sangheili, and soon became the Swords of Sanghelios’s closest ally. Soon after the Great Schism’s close, the Swords of Sanghelios formed the Galactic Council, made up of the galaxy’s most powerful nations, and deciding important galactic matters. Already ahead of most other nations technologically, the Swords of Sanghelios quickly rose in the galactic hierarchy, eventually becoming the most powerful known nation. Soon, many forces would threaten the galaxy, only to be defeated by the Swords and their allies. The Swords of Sanghelios stands strong and proud, growing ever more powerful, even to the point where some nations regard them as gods. Etaxia: The Etaxians are an advanced species, native to the hostile world of Etax. They have a moderately fast reproductive rate, hence their fast population growth, and they advance and learn quickly. They had kept solely to their own star system, in which there are three naturally habitable planets, for thousands of years. Months ago, an unidentified ship arrived in orbit. Soon it was contacted by Etaxian ships, who found them to be the Swords of Sanghelios. They learned about the state of the galaxy, and the history. The Etaxians soon lifted their ban on interstellar travel, and ventured to the planet of Aqua. There, they created a colony. After the collapse of the Franco-British Empire, Etaxia was admitted to the Galactic Council. From there, the Etaxians became a major part in galactic affairs, successfully proposing to intervene in the Swords-Banished-Stoic war. Soon, they would face several threats: the attack of the Precursors, the Flood invasion, and the return of the Descolada. The Etaxians participated in the blockade of Earth, and prevented a war between the Swords of Sanghelios and Wakanda. Later, a fleet unknowingly provoked a large galactic empire, known as the Fisoprou, who enslaved sentient races for labor and food. After several battles, the Etaxians captured one of their planets, and assisted the Formics in defending one of their planets, which ultimately failed when the planet’s surface was decimated. While this happened, the Flood on Earth grew rapidly, and effectively merged with the Descloada, soon eliminating all other lifeforms on Earth. The Swords of Sanghelios begun glassing operations, but the Japanese Federation strongly opposed and attempted to stop them. Several Etaxian ships arrived in support of the Swords, and soon Earth was destroyed. After the Formics called for the Japanese Federation to be removed from the Galactic Council, Etaxia voted in agreement, ultimately causing the Japanese Federation’s removal from the council and their subsequent collapse. Soon, a massive fleet from an intergalactic civilization arrived at the Swords of Sanghelios planet, Whispering Trees, and soon the Etaxians would dispatch a fleet. This fleet would soon retreat, only to reappear in more numbers at the Sangheili colony of Hesduros, which was then undergoing a civil war. Fleets from multiple nations, including Etaxia, arrived at Hesduros to assist, including our titan, the Andel. Though they had nearly invincible shields, the sheer firepower of the combined fleets managed to destroy two dreadnoughts, and many lesser ships. In the final days of the war, Etaxia created a new weapon, known as the Phase Missile, an Antimatter weapon which is able to completely ignore shields. The fleet would soon withdraw from the galaxy, but not before reawakening the Flood. The Flood quickly spread over several planets and gained a foothold on the Ark and on Earth, but soon, local fleets fought, and destroyed ship after ship. Finally, in a last ditch attempt to win over the Ark, the Flood sent a large fleet, which was subsequently repelled by the Swords of Sanghelios, but not before they could capture the Ark. While a small detachment of the Swords of Sanghelios are planning to use Installation 06 to cleanse the Ark, swarms of what seem to be nanites have appeared all over Swords of Sanghelios planets, causing massive destruction. We have sent our own nanites to combat them, which appears to be working.